Saikō Erementaru
by ShelbyXr2
Summary: This story is about a girl and her friend discovering mystic powers and the plan that's about to unfold from this ultimate evil organization bent on taking over the world. They go on an adventure to find the dark and stop it from taking over the world.
1. Chapter 1

Saikō Erementaru

Chapter 1: No Introduction

This story is about a girl and her friend discovering mystic powers and the plan that's about to unfold from this ultimate evil organization bent on taking over the world. They go on an adventure to find the darkness and stop it from taking over the world, and learn responsibility and more about themselves than they ever known. So let take a journey through to the first Chapter titled "No Introduction".

The wind outside was so sharp it could split a diamond. The autumn leafs blew against Aurora's window. The clock struck 7 a.m. BEEP BEEP BEEP, BEEP BEEP BEEP, sounded the alarm. Aurora gets out of her bed and stretches and yawns violently. "Just another day of terror, why do I have to go to school," said Aurora. In comes Aurora's mom with a pitcher of orange juice. "Hurry up honey you don't want to miss your bus again." Aurora looks at her clock and realizes she's 30 minutes late.

She rushes into the bathroom aside her brother to brush her teeth and wash her face. She grabs a random towel off of the bathroom floor aside from the unsanitary clothing bin. "Umm…Aurora you do know that the towel, "Aurora interrupted him as he spoke. "Oh hush would you I'm late for school again!" After brushing her teeth she spits for the sink but misses and spits in her brothers hair. "Wait…come get this…hey clean this shit out my hair!" Aurora than rushed to get into her school clothes as she hears the door bell rang. "Mom! Do you mind answering the door?" Her mother said sharply," Ok honey but you need to get moving.

" Her mother would than answer the door and see Aurora's best friend at the door combing his smooth hair. "Hello Stone, Aurora will be down in a minute she's just getting ready.", as Aurora interrupts and leaves for the door. "I'll see you later mom, "said Aurora. Aurora Stone and Aurora start to walk down the street towards their bus stop as Aurora carefully tries to fix her hair. "Well it took you long enough to get ready…" She looked at him and slapped him on his arm vigorously. "Maybe you should stop complaining and walk faster."

They hear a loud engine roaring down the street with a flash of a red light shinning into their faces. Aurora and Stone both look at each other before running to catch the school bus. "Oh my god why do you have to be late all the time can you please try to hurry up next time Aurora I don't want you to get in trouble again with Principle Evans," said stone. "Don't blame me you know I have to maintain my beauty to look like this," said Aurora. Stone looks at Aurora as they both realize they both can't catch the bus and must walk to school.

"Well it look like we have to walk to school," said Aurora. "Well well look who came to her senses finally c'mon Aurora we need to hurry," said Stone. They both continue to walk to school in which they realize that the school is a long way from where they live. "Aurora do you know how long it will take to get to school at this pace….," said Stone. She would look at him and think about any other way they can think about getting to school. "Their over there through the woods let's go Stone it will be faster," said Aurora. "C'mon Aurora that doesn't even look safe in there we don't know what's even in there," said Stone. "Stone stop being so dramatic let go…," said Aurora. Aurora than grabs his hand and pull him in towards the woods as Stone blushes a bit. "A-aa-rura," said Stone.

"Not now Stone we need to hurry," said Aurora. They both run through the wood as fast as they can. "C'mon Aurora can we rest for a bit I'm tired," said Stone panting very loudly. Aurora tripped over a small sack and fell with Stone falling slightly beside her. "Aurora, are you ok? Did you hurt yourself …let me check," said Stone. "No no…im fine, but what did I trip over," said Aurora. Stone than looks around as he helps Aurora to her feet. "Look over here stone," said Aurora. "What is it Aurora? Did you find something interesting," said Stone. Aurora than picks up a small sack with two stones in it, one of them being the color of blue and the other color gray.

"It's two pretty colored rocks. These must be rare or something let's take them," said Aurora. "Umm…Aurora I really don't think we should fool around with these. I mean we don't even know what they are," said Stone. "Again being the drama queen chill out stone it's just rocks what harm can they do," said Aurora. Stone looks at Aurora and smiles kindly. "Ok. Aurora whatever you say, you know I'm always aside you for anything, so can I see one," said Stone. Stone grabs the stone and looks into it and can see a weird shape that seems to take after a rock and Aurora's rock that looks like an Aqua crescent in the middle. "Aurora do you see the crest in the middle of your stone or is it just me," said Stone. "Yeah this is freaky hmm …. Maybe they are special or worth a lot of money," said Aurora. The gems would than glow as they dissolved into Aurora's and Stone's body.

Stone and Aurora than both glow colors of gray and blue as a great light shined unto them. "Aurora what is going on? What's happening to us?" said Stone. "I don't know Stone but this is weird and I'm scared," said Aurora. The lights would disappear as a loud explosion is heard as Stone and Aurora are shoved at a great distance away from the light. Aurora and Stone both appear to be in their homeroom class sleeping as the teacher hands out the first assignment. Their teacher Mrs. Crab trunk slams her palm on Stone's desk as the both of them awaken. "Since the both of you want to sleep, how about you sleep in detention," said Mrs. Crab trunk.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Truth Reveals.

They both wake up and turn to each other with a confused look upon their face. "Wha- What just happened?" Aurora says confusingly. "I have no idea.." Stone replies. "Would you two like an extra day in detention? Keep quiet in my class" says Mrs. Crabtrunk angrily. As the day goes by, school is over and so is detention. Stone and Aurora walk out of the school, still confused about what had happened earlier in the day. "I wonder what happened earlier" Aurora says worryingly. "I hope nothing happened to us.." "Don't worry" replies Stone. "I'm sure we're alright" Stone says with a worried look on his face.

As Stone and Aurora continue to walk away from the school, their friend Sara yells out their names. "Stone! Aurora!" Stone and Aurora look back curiously. "It's me! Sara! Wait for me!" Sara screams while chasing after them. "Hm, I wonder what she wants" Aurora says with a confused look on her face. "Yea, me too" Stone replies while looking at Sara.

Sara catches up to them and leans her body against Auroras arm, trying to catch her breath. "You guys need to start walking slower" says Sara, breathing hard. "Well what was so important that you had to run all the way over here to catch up to us?" Aurora replies. "I just wanted to know if you wrote down the homework that Mrs. Crabtrunk assigned us." "Oh" says Aurora. "Yea, I have it, why don't we all head out to my place and work on it there?" "Sure" says Sara.

They finally get to Auroras house after walking for a while. Aurora takes out her house keys and opens up the front door. "Mom! I'm home! I'm going to go work on some homework in my room with some friends" says Aurora. "Why are you home so late though?" Aurora's mom questioned. "Um… I had some after school activity I had to attend Aurora replies. Aurora goes up the stairs, leading Sara and stone to her room. They walk into the room and Aurora jumps on her bed and lays on it.

"Finally, home." Aurora says. "So, Stone, what do you think happened earlier today?"

"You mean with the stones we found?" Stone replies. "Yea" says Aurora.

"Stones?" Sara says curiously. "Yea, we found these two colored stones on our way to school and-"Aurora says, being interrupted by Sara. "And then a bright light shined and the stones went into your skin..?" "Exactly.. How did you know?" Aurora questioned.

"Because the same thing happened to me earlier today too..." Sara says with a scared look on her face. "Did the stones disappear in your hands?" said Sara. "Yeah how did you know?" said Stone and Aurora. Sara takes a gulf of her own saliva. "And did the stones appear into your wrist glowing and weird shaped?" said Sara. "N-No…Sara what do you mean ?" said Stone. Aurora looked at them both and shook her head. "What are you guys talking about?" said Aurora. Sara took both Stone's and Aurora's hands and revealed a weird sign in the wrists of both of them as it glows when touched. "Sara what's going on?" said Aurora. "Ok. It's about time I tell you guys what you have gotten yourselves into. Sara looked at them both as she stood up untied her hair. She would than glow a bright yellow color as large tree branches emerged from the ground. Aurora and Stone than look out the window with shock on their faces as they scurry unto Auroras bed ,holding each other every so tight. "W-What are you doing Sara, is this a dream or something..?" said Stone. " This is weird how..why what did you do Sara?" said Aurora.

"Be quiet" said Sara. "I have something to tell you both" said Sara. Aurora and Stone looked at each other as they closed their mouths and listened to Sara. "First of all my my name isn't Sara, its Veronica" said Sara. "There is this person named Blitzkrieg" said Veronica. "He has developed powers such like I and is bent on taking over the world with his evil army called The Regime." "You must help me before he takes over the world and conquers everything mankind has to offer" said Veronica. "The world is in your hands" said Veronica.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Is fighting worth it?

Stone and Aurora glance at each other before glancing at Veronica again. "So Veronica you think we can help you destroy this man and his whole army?" said Stone. "He is not a man Stone; he's more of a Beast, a tyrant, a madman. He must be stopped" said Veronica. "The choice is yours. I think you guys can help me, you are the chosen ones. You posses the powers that Blitzkrieg and the Regime wants." said Veronica. Stone looks at Veronica as he thinks, while Aurora looks toward the floor trying to decide what she should do at the moment, looking for an answer. "Trust me guys. You will need me just as I need you. Blitzkrieg needs your powers so he will come for you, but if you help me I can help you guys master your powers." said Veronica.

Stone looks up with great confidence as he grabs hold of Aurora's hand attempting to cheer her up. "We will do it! If we can help save the world we should! Aurora and I both will help you and we will destroy this Blitzkrieg you speak of! We have nothing to lose but our lives and that's not going to happen" said Stone. Aurora stands up next to Stone and smiles as the vibe from Stone's confidence hits her. "Stones right, we can't just sit here and let some evil scumbag hunt us down. We have to take action and defend ourselves. Please Veronica help us in our training aid us! Veronica smiles with a shocked expression. "You guys have made the best decision possible. I think you won't, I know you won't regret it. First I have to unlock your powers and I know who can help you learn them just had I learned to unlock mines.

His name is Mage Master Scythe. He was my trainer and I think he can help you guys to. Stone looks at her with confusion and the thought of many questions. "Where is this guy you call Master Scythe?" said Aurora. "Well he lives in a small cottage by Otanishi River. It's aside a small village called Ashen" said Veronica. "So what do we do when we get their Veronica?" says Stone. "Young warriors you will know what to do once the time comes. Faith is in your hands right now and I can't make your decisions for you. Once you have finished your training I will be waiting for you guys at port in Haruzen.

Make sure you bring what you need because this journey will be of a long one. I will see you than young warriors" says Veronica. Veronica than shifts with the wind as Stone, and Aurora look at each other before heading out. "Stone...this will hard I can tell. I don't want us to split apart. We need each other more than ever now. Lets promise to never give up!" says Aurora. "Aurora I will never leave your side. We are best friends and have known each other for almost 10 years. I will stick by your side to the very end." says Stone. Aurora looks at Stone as he smirks as they walk off into the sunset heading for Ashen.

Elsewhere in a village far away five men in golden and purple armor appear on a high mountain top looking upon a village below them. "Do you think the Stones are here my lord?" says the noble man with the glowing red gloves. "We cannot be certain they are here but we will search for them and destroy everything in our path to condemn the stones." says the tall man with a large sword with long golden hair that stretches down his back. "I don't care who's here or what's here I just want to rip them all into shreds" says the man with darken grey gloves and boots. "Hmph…let's just get this over with" says the man with shards of lighting surrounding him."Well general's dispatch!" says the Leader. The five men than all split into five different directions.

"I am Blitzkrieg are the stones here" says the leader. "Sir, I don't understand what you mean" says the shop keeper. Blitzkrieg feels that the shop keeper is lying to him. Blitzkrieg than raises his hand as a giant creator of rock is taken out of the Earth and smashed the man with no remorse. "So you people say it's not here? Well I will destroy this whole village than!" says Blitzkrieg. Blitzkrieg jumps into the air and levitates their as his voice deepens and becomes louder. "My generals destroy this village whole "says Blitzkrieg. Lightning enters the sky has dusk and debris enters the village grounds. Flames arise as boulders are tossed wildly across the horizon. "The world will hear my battle cries. I will not stop until everything is destroyed!" says Blitzkrieg.


End file.
